EXCERPT OF Undercover Lives: A Ranger Tale
by JTrevizo
Summary: For the full story, see ScarletDeva's post: "Undercover Lives: a Ranger Tale" here at ffnet. Summary: The former rangers have new responsibilities, some of which are more believable and exciting than others. Spoilers for MMPR-Zeo, Dino Thunder and Forever Red.


**EXCERPT OF Undercover Lives: A Ranger Tale**  
Written by ScarletDeva, Shawn30 and JTrevizo  
Beta'ed by Pink_Green_White_4ever

Disclaimer - We do not own Power Rangers in any form although we would be most willing to offer our writing services to the show if Saban is interested.  
Rating - T  
Spoilers - MMPR-Zeo, Dino Thunder and Forever Red  
Author's Notes - This story came from the question of how exactly Tommy Oliver could get a PhD within the time frame provided in the PR universe, to which it was decided... he couldn't. The authors involved in this round robin of writing appreciate your reading and feedback...  
Summary - The former rangers have new responsibilities, some of which are more believable and exciting than others.

EXCERPT – Section 2

By the end of the school day Tommy was thrilled to have just survived another round of pretending to understand what the hell he was talking about even as he took off the stupid glasses that were part of his cover. It was difficult enough for anyone to take him seriously, but the tweed jacket and glasses, according to Hayley, would give him a more 'professional' look that could sell his situation when his mouth opened and he sounded like the all around idiot that most people who really knew him probably thought he was. What Hayley and Billy were doing... it was well outside his comprehension, let alone grasp. Which was why he was the 'face' of the operation, not the brains.

Still, he had to act the part so he started packing up his things, trying to make sure anything he didn't need stayed here, but the tablet had to come with him. He needed to review the lesson plans from "KnowItAll" and "InfinityBrain" before next week's classes... (and where the hell did those two come up with their code names?) God knew there were days he really disliked XmasLeader, but when you had been the colors of the frickin holiday, he couldn't argue much - at least they weren't calling him Mexicalli or ItalianStallion. Although the last was probably a pretty good term if they were applying it to certain parts of his anatomy...

Opening the locked drawer, he slid the tablet out and placed it in his briefcase. He then snuck out the classroom door, hoping not to get ambushed by one of his students looking for help with homework or that damn woman principal who was equal measures bitch and oversexed slut, considering how she'd rubbed her hands across his shoulders the first time they'd met in her office and he'd been forced to take a thirty minute shower later in the day to wash away the creepy-crawly feeling her hands had left on his skin.

Avoiding everyone he sighed in relief before he slung his briefcase into the passenger side seat of his jeep and then took off the fake glasses, shoving them into his shirt pocket before slipping the key into the ignition and starting the vehicle up. He backed up, careful not to run over one of his students... the smart, African American boy... Ethan, he thought, as the young man walked across the parking lot to the library.

Seconds later, he was on the main road and driving to the hovel on the outskirts of town selected by his 'contacts' with the Intergalactic Council for its location away from everything and the ability to... alter the place. The fact that it was so far out also had another effect... it took him forever to get to school and for him and his timeliness issues, it was a challenge every day to get to class before his students.

Once home, he shut off the jeep and grabbed the briefcase. Unlocking the front door, he dumped the briefcase and headed to the fridge for a beer. He walked around inside, slurping down the 'adult beverage' before tearing off the stupid dress shirt, leaving him in a white T-shirt and khakis before he went outside, the remnants of his beer in hand. Draining it in one final gulp, he tossed it in the trash.

It was bad enough that he lived out in the woods, like a hermit, with no cable TV whatsoever. Pretending to be Dr. Oliver was taxing enough without having to watch regular TV most nights. Now he truly was the crazy old coot in the woods who lived alone. He really needed something to kick or punch. He'd jumped into a martial arts pose in his backyard, actually hoping for some action. After a few moves in his slightly buzzed state he felt better about things. Well, at least that evil raccoon wasn't going to do any harm to his trash cans ever again following his awesome display of kick-ass-ness...

For the full story, see ScarletDeva's post: "Undercover Lives: a Ranger Tale" at ffnet.


End file.
